Field of Invention
The present application relates to a controlling method for an electronic apparatus with one switch button. More particularly, the present application relates to how to activate different functions on the electronic apparatus with one switch button.
Description of Related Art
Recently, people get used to record their daily life by taking a photograph, taking a series of burst photographs or recording videos, and they can review the photographs and videos in a digital album on their devices. The photograph shows a specific moment. The series of burst photographs can be arranged into a timeline of photographs or processed into an animation for showing a movement of people, objects or scenes. The videos record the whole scenes during a specific period of time. Users may utilize different types of media (e.g., a singular image, a series of images or a video) under different circumstances.
In general, a camera device (or a photograph application running on an electronic apparatus with the camera module) has at least one mode-selecting key (for selecting between a singular photo capturing mode, a burst photo capturing mode and a video recording mode) and a shutter key for activating the corresponding function for shooting images or recording videos. In some other cases, the camera device (or the photograph application) may have individual shutter keys for photo capturing and video recording. User must be familiar about the different keys for performing different functions.
Aforesaid mode-selecting key or individual shutter keys occupy extra space on the camera device. In addition, the user is required to switch the electronic apparatus into a proper mode (e.g., between a singular photo capturing mode, a burst photo capturing mode and a video recording mode) to perform the function of interest.